


I See You

by PechoraFlow



Series: I'm Hoping that You Will See Yourself [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Drabble, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Not included as "canon" in the series, Well - Freeform, just not this semi-rushed version of it, tHIS IS SO SHORT, the IDEA is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PechoraFlow/pseuds/PechoraFlow
Summary: Deleted ending to my fic, "At the Dawn of Something New". Read that fic first!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: I'm Hoping that You Will See Yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the shortest thing ever but I thought you guys might want to see the hint of a plot...
> 
> I may or may not continue this series in a few months...we'll see.

Peter woke up slowly the next morning, but even in his hazy state, he instantly recognized that he wasn’t in his designated room at the Compound. Instead, the large TV on the wall in front of him was playing what looked like the second half of _The Last Jedi_. FRIDAY must have decided to keep playing the movies after he had fallen asleep, because he distinctly remembered getting twenty minutes into _Attack of the Clones_.

He pulled the blanket up higher around his waist, settling back into the warmth of the covers and the spot he had occupied on the couch for the past few hours. Fingers carded absent-mindedly through his hair and he closed his eyes.

Wait a second.

He peeked open one eye and looked up. Sure enough, there was Tony, sitting right next to him with one arm slung over Peter’s shoulders. He’s watching him, a soft smile on his face. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Peter hummed in response, settling back into Tony’s warm side. It had only been a little over half-a-week since they left the cabin and their movie nights behind, but already, he had missed this.

He had a sinking feeling that movie nights were going to become very few and far between, moving forward.

But he could worry about perfecting everything later. Today, they had some fixing to do.

Peter worried his bottom lip for a moment before deciding to just come out with it. “I want to go with you guys on the Time Heist.”

Tony stiffened, and Peter worried that his mentor/guardian would pull away. “Why?”

“I don’t want you to go alone.”

“I won’t be alone,” Tony said, refusing to make eye contact. “I’ll be with Steve.”

“The guy that left you stranded in Siberia?” Peter returned. “Uh, no. See, you need me; I’m the one that makes all of your good choices.”

“Says the kid that thought it was a ‘good choice’ to try and patch himself up in a 7-Eleven,” Tony said.

“It’s a team effort. I have your missing half of common sense and you have mine.”

“You’re not going.”

Peter’s gaze hardened. “I _am_ going. You need to trust me. Plus, if I go, you can keep an eye on me and make sure that I don’t stick a fork in the toaster.”

Tony groaned and dragged a hand down the length of his face. “Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that you’re actually going to stick a fork in the toaster?”

“Because you know me.”

Tony peeked open an eye and watched Peter for a few solid minutes. Peter, in turn, said nothing, allowing the man the time to make up his mind.

Finally, Tony broke the silence. “There are going to be some ground rules.”

The machine whirred and hummed around the Avengers, all of them wearing matching red and white quantum suits, ready for their first time-jump.

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and squeezed, shooting him a cheeky smile. “See you in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at pechoraflow.tumblr.com!


End file.
